Strawberry blonde Rose
by Hanji tho
Summary: "Grinding against him you let out a breathy moan, "Bed," you needed him right now. Supporting you with one arm under you ass you can be sure he did noticed how damped your panties were as he carried you to bed. "Oh what do we have here " [ Saeyoung/ Reader ] NSFW


You had no idea what is going on with yourself today, sure you and Saeyoung were fooling around in and there, but usually you stopped him from going too far, and everytime he respected it, although both of you left sexually frustrated.  
He never making you feel bad when you couldn't continue. After all it's your body and only you can and will decide what to do or what not.  
Yet, since early in the morning you had this weird feeling inside of you, but you couldn't find the right words to describe what it is. Perhaps you're finally ready to take the next big step? How could you even talk to him about it..? Maybe you should just initial things today and he will lead the way.

Sticking out your head from your bedroom you saw Saeyoung sitting in his usual spot, his fingers hitting on the keys as he was working on a new coding, and you somehow wished his fingers were busy hitting on something else…. You.  
Just thinking about it made you feel naughty as you could already feel your panties wet.. Maybe today you can be a little selfish and ask him to ditch his work for you, which you knew that most of the times he'll gladly do it.  
After a few moments without any warning you've decided to sit on his lap as you always do when you want to get his attention, and he let you but kept working… It was obvious he's getting frustrated with his coding, a little distraction won't harm anyone.

You used his shoulder as a pillow, getting yourself as much as comfortable as you can, "….Saeyoung~" You tried to get his attention by calling him, tracing small circles on his chest, but he kept working. He haven't even noticed that you wore only one of his shirt, not even bothered to put your shorts on.

"I'm almost done, MC." He replied back, his eyes not leaving the screen. "Defender of justice 707, I need your special help," You pouted, "It's something that only God 707 can take care of."  
Oh really? Well now you got his attention. Saving his work he pushed the keyboard backward. "Defender of Justice 707 at your service!" He stared at you with curious, his cheerful smile on his face causing you to flush. Sure you finally felt ready but now you had no idea how to initial it. Where the hell your courage went to? You decided to go after your instincts and whatever happens happens. You took of his glasses and placed them on the desk, staring back at him you bite your lower lip before giving in to your desires.

"I-I want to try something." You lean in as you gently kissed him on his lips… Then his nose, and after that his cheeks and then kissing him again on his lips but a bit more egearly. Saeyoung got the hint finally noticing your attire.  
Kissing you back he moved his hand up and down your back knowing very well how to earn a small moan from you. "I see someone is frisky this morning." His voice is playfully which only turned you on. He knew how to make you melt under his touch. Kissing your neck up and down to your collarbone made you want more. It would be a miracle if he hasn't noticed your lower part state. Maybe he did yet said nothing about it.

Grinding against him you let out a breathy moan, "Bed," you needed him right now. Supporting you with one arm under you ass you can be sure he did noticed how damped your panties were as he carried you to bed. "Oh what do we have here~"You huffed. Saeyoung sat down on the bed and straddled you on his lap, happily helping you out of his shirt. Resuming to kissing your neck and you tilt your head, giving him more access, gently bites your delicate skin.

You are so perfect for him. Your breasts were in perfect size for him, he always complimented you, never wanting that you'll feel less than perfect. One hand was playfully squeezing and messaging while his mouth attached to your other nipple, teasingly licking it. Then he gave the same attention to your other breast. "Sae.. Please.." Saeyoung was rewarded with your moans. You whimpered against his touch, but if he wasn't going to help you anytime soon, you'll have to do it on your own. He could be an ass sometimes. "Nu huh, let me take care of you," His hand slowly went down between your thighs, gently rubbing his finger up and down on your clit through the moist fabric. You let out another desperate moan, grinding against his hand you needed more contact.

"Take it off, Saeyoung, I-I'm ready." You were impatient now but still let him to take the lead. In a minute you lied down, whines at the lost contact. Saeyoung already took of his shirt and then helped you get out of your panties. His fingers caressed your inner thigh, sending shivers of excitement to your core, then his tounge ran along your silt with a quicken your back you spread your legs more for him. "S-Saeyo.. ung please." You were so needy right now and so ready to have sex with him for the first time.

"We can always stop if you want to." He told you and you watched his zipper came undone, boxers following suit after. "Okay, princess?" You nodded. Everything was all about you and your desires. He wanted to do anything he can to make your first time the best. Looking down at his cock only made you wetter. Slowly he pushed himself inside of you, letting you get used to this new feeling. "You're so beautiful, MC." Your eyes were shut, cheeks flushed with a darker shade of red as he kissed softly your face waiting for your approval.

"O-okay I'm ready," You told him again. Saeyoung pulled out before pushing in again in slow rhythm, interwine his fingers with yours. Your moans urges him to quicken the pace, his name rolled off your mouth as you were getting closer and closer to the edge. You began moving your hips as well.  
"Hah-ha r-right there..–" Soon after a waves of pleasure came as you felt yourself getting hotter and your walls tighten around him you came. Saeyoung followed soon after, reaching his climax and a hot liquid mixed with your own juice dripped out.

both of you lied there, you're resting your head on his chest while trying to catch your breath. "Love?" He kissed the top of your head, cuddling you as you replied with a tired hum. "I love you now and forever." Caressing your back he could see how content you are. You slowly drifted to a sleep, muttering I love you back.  
Making him to ditch his work was so worth it.


End file.
